


Rumor

by HentaHime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaHime/pseuds/HentaHime
Summary: En las calles de Konoha circulan rumores. Se hablan en susurros bajos, discretos y consternados. Sorprendidos e indignados.En la aldea de Konoha se dice de que el gran Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, es infiel.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~ este fic es muy cortito y surgió de una tontería que vi en internet, si estás leyendo esto en busca de una trama, lamento decirte que no la hallarás aquí (?)
> 
> ¡Pero Sharon, no terminaste tú otra historia!
> 
> Nop. Y ahora terminé esta, así que... eso.

En las calles de Konoha circulan rumores. Se hablan en susurros bajos, discretos y consternados. Sorprendidos e indignados.

En la aldea de Konoha se dice de que el gran Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, es infiel.

Comenzó como una casualidad, una persona que lo vio muy amigable con un aldeano que no reconoce de vista, afirma que la forma en la que se dirigía a él era sumamente confianzuda, si es que me entiendes. Pero Naruto es simpático y todos lo saben, no es como que fuera raro verlo en situaciones parecidas.

Hasta que lo es.

Un día especialmente frío golpeando la aldea y con las calles casi desiertas, Shikamaru pasea con su paz natural por el centro comercial, una lista en su cabeza que va repitiendo despacio para no olvidar algo y arriesgarse a que Temari se enfade. El poco flujo de aldeanos permite reconocer a los pocos que sí están bastante rápido, con un inconfundible pelo amarillo radiante, más aún. Es fácil para él ver a Naruto allí en un rincón aislado con un aspecto ligeramente alarmado, lo que le hace frenar curioso, ¿qué está haciendo en ese estrecho lugar con este frío? Pero cuando una mano ajena aparece en escena deslizándose con elegancia por su cuello hasta terminar en su mejilla, cree entender. Shikamaru sospecha que el rojo en las mejillas de Naruto no es sólo por frío. No es que quiera pecar de chismoso, pero la intriga le puede más y es por eso que se acomoda de manera que pueda observar a la otra persona, quien ahora pasea sus largos dedos por entre el pelo de Naruto.

Lo que lo recibe es una sorpresa poco agradable. Shikamaru sabe a quién espera encontrar al final de esas manos, la bella mujer de pelo castaño y mirada seductora que está ahí, definitivamente no lo es.

Ah… qué problema.

Es sólo lógico que Shikamaru le cuente a Temari, después de todo, necesita una explicación válida a por qué olvidó cinco de las once cosas en su lista. Temari piensa que es una broma mala, pero luego recuerda que Shikamaru no suele bromear mucho y menos con cosas como estas, así que enseguida su actitud es otra. No les toma mucho tiempo decidir que necesitan contarle a la única mujer en el grupo de Naruto que puede llegar a saber algo al respecto.

Haruno Sakura resulta no saber sobre el asunto. Y si no fuera por la astuta labia de Nara convenciéndola de que lo más prudente sería investigar un poco más, lo más probable es que su método para sonsacar información involucrara a un Naruto sumamente maltrecho. Tras una cantidad copiosa de té mientras debaten, llegan a la conclusión de averiguar lo más posible tan discretos como puedan.

Cuál ha de ser su sorpresa el descubrir que varios de sus amigos también presenciaron a Naruto en situaciones comprometedoras, al parecer, siempre con una persona distinta. Sakura necesita de la fuerza de Hinata, (quien dice haberlo visto con un hombre de pelo negro y ojos miel), Neji (quien afirma lo mismo pero con una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules) e Ino (la que dice haberlo visto envuelto en brazos de un hombre sumamente atractivo del que sólo puede recordar el cabello rubio) para evitar buscar a Naruto y sacarle la información a base de golpes. Pero tras calmarse, ve el lado positivo de que ahora tendrán más ojos igual de discretos que ellos para recabar datos.

La brigada se despliega.

La rutina de Naruto tiene poco de rutina, por lo que a veces es difícil seguirle el ritmo, pero con seis personas altamente calificadas no es algo imposible. Con ayuda de Ino pueden comunicarse desde distancias para mantenerse al tanto, los primeros tres días son tranquilos, nada fuera de lo común. Almorzar en el campo de entrenamiento con Sasuke, comer ramen con Iruka o a veces Kakashi, una siesta ligeramente prohibida en horario laboral sobre el monumento Hokage. Nada es raro.

Hasta que sí.

Es Sakura quien vigila desde una posición segura la torre, la ventana a la oficina de Naruto en perfecta periferia. Entre el grupo de personas que se acercan a entregarle informes hay una diferente. Sakura no recuerda su cara pero no le parece raro, hay mucha gente de la aldea que no le es familiar. Un hombre sin rasgos muy característicos, de pelo castaño claro y ojos miel, tal vez sus pestañas fueran más largas de lo normal. Pero sin dudas hay algo… algo en su aura lo hace destacar. No descifra qué exactamente hasta que él se acerca al distraído Naruto con su nariz apuntada al informe sobre su escritorio, y con una sonrisa que roza en la soberbia, desliza su mano lentamente por su cuello. Sakura inspira aire sorprendida, espera que su amigo reaccione y lo aparte, pero él simplemente gira su cabeza en toda dirección comprobando que están solos, y suspira lánguido. El hombre susurra algo que desde la distancia en que está no puede saber qué es, pero hace reír a Naruto. Y es raro notar que es una de sus risas cómodas, él conoce bien a esa persona parada a su lado.

Sakura decide mirarlos un rato pero afortunadamente no sucede nada más, el hombre se retira después de charlar un poco y ella decide que es suficiente por hoy. Su sorpresa llega cuando al hablar con Ino esa noche, descubre que Neji y Hinata lo vieron ese mismo día con un hombre que coincide a la perfección con aquel que vio esa tarde en la oficina. Por lo que afirman, es imposible pensar que no se trata de una infidelidad, después de todo no creo que Naruto vaya besando personas por la vida no importa qué tan amigable sea. Sakura necesita del control de sombras de Shikamaru para no cometer un homicidio. Está enojada, dolida, incrédula. No puede entender cómo puede estar haciendo algo tan bajo como esto. ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke cuando se entere? 

El pobre de Sasuke. La mañana anterior se había cruzado con él y le comentó que tenía entre manos una misión que le está consumiendo bastante de su tiempo, no hay dudas de por qué Naruto tiene tanto tiempo libre para… divertirse. Sakura no admitirá que ese calor que siente picando sus ojos es dolor, como si esta situación le estuviera sucediendo a ella y no a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Pero todos piensan igual, nadie dejará pasar otro día sin que Sasuke lo sepa.

A la mañana siguiente, la brigada encara hacia la casa de la pareja, quien ahora ocupa la vieja casa de Sasuke en el vecindario Uchiha en reparación. Es Shikamaru quien toca el timbre, Hinata e Ino encargadas de controlar las ansias de Sakura de que algo cruja bajo sus manos. Sasuke abre la puerta y se queda sorprendido de ver al grupo ahí.

—Ah… ¿sucedió algo? —dice él. Para ser las nueve de la mañana en su día libre, recibir este cóctel de compañeros en la puerta de su casa no es normal. Ve a Sakura abrir la boca rápido pero Ino se la cubre riendo un poco.

—Sasuke, perdona pero necesitamos hablar contigo, es importante. —Shikamaru dice. Sasuke no duda en hacerlos pasar con su cara más seria ahora.

—Pasen a la cocina, Naruto está preparando té.

Todos parecen tensarse y es notorio hasta para Sasuke el nivel de tensión que acaba de contaminar el aire de su casa. En la cocina Naruto mira con la misma cara de sorpresa a todos, pero sonríe enseguida como si sólo fuera una buena coincidencia.

—Chicos, ¿qué los trae a todos por aquí?

Hinata es quien habla con su voz paciente. —Tenemos que hablar de algo con ambos, ¿les molesta si nos sentamos?

—Para nada, siéntanse en su casa, les prepararé una taza.

Nadie dice que no y es así como los siete terminan en la sala con un correspondiente té cada uno. Naruto y Sasuke esperan en silencio, finalmente es Sakura quien rompe el hielo.

—Naruto, lo sabemos —Naruto piensa que es bueno que ellos lo sepan, porque él no tiene idea de qué están hablando. Tal así su cara dice, por eso Sakura continúa. —Últimamente circula un rumor en la aldea acerca de ti, la verdad es que ninguno quería creerlo, pero todos nosotros lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos. Tienes que agradecerles a ellos que estemos aquí sentados para conocer tu versión de la historia, porque si fuese por mí…

Temari posa una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura evitando que su voz se siga elevando. Ella aprieta los labios y deja que Ino continúe, pero Naruto habla antes.

—¿Un rumor? ¿qué clase de rumor? —obviamente no se está concentrando en la parte importante, o al menos eso piensa el grupo. Ni siquiera Sasuke parece alterado por lo que sea que vaya a salir de sus bocas.

—Naruto, todos nosotros lo vimos —dice Ino tratando de ser neutral—, sabemos acerca de tus infidelidades.

Ah.

De pronto a Sasuke parece interesarle más.

La sala queda en silencio, pero algo en el ambiente cambia. Se respira estática, el claro olor de ozono penetrando intenso, Neji y Nara ven con su guardia alta cómo los ojos de Sasuke cambian lentamente de color a pesar de su postura calmada a un lado de Naruto. Todos notan las ligeras chispas azules escapando de sus dedos casi inconscientemente, menos Uzumaki, él está más concentrado en tratar de entender qué diablos acaba de escuchar. ¿Infidelidades? ¿Quién? ¿Con quién?

Estúpidamente, lo pregunta.

Tensamente, Shikamaru responde. Le enumera a todas las personas con las que al menos ellos lo han visto, las variadas mujeres y hombres totalmente distintos entre sí en los últimos días. Explica que no fueron ellos quienes lo notaron primero, un dato que parece alarmar ahora sí al rubio. Y, ante la sorpresa de todos, su cara empieza a tintarse de magma.

—¡Oh, por dios! —Naruto grita cubriendo su cara, sus orejas embebidas de fuego.

Tristemente es la única respuesta que necesitan para entender que se siente acorralado y deberá admitir todo, pero las risas de Sasuke, quien vuelve a tener sus ojos normales, los descoloca.

—¿Sasuke…?

—¡Lo siento…! Necesito un minuto —Sasuke habla entrecortado por la risa, frente al grupo que intercambia miradas preocupadas entre ellos preguntándose en silencio si necesitaban preocuparse. Pero es Naruto quien se mueve.

Naruto quien con un solo golpe bien atinado vuelca a Sasuke hacia el piso, donde todavía se le escucha reír tentado y hasta tal vez más fuerte. —¡Te dije que esto iba a pasar! —acusa con ganas al cuerpo oculto bajo la mesa.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? —dice Ino perdida. Cómo si alguno supiera qué estaba pasando en realidad.

—Levántate ya y defiende mi poco honor restante —ordena Naruto. Sakura tiene un momento para pensar que se ve igual a una rana hinchada y pintada de rojo. Evita reírse por supuesto.

Uzumaki termina lo que queda en su taza con el ceño sumamente fruncido en lo que Sasuke se levanta y empieza a explicar. Les pregunta si recuerdan sobre el incidente que tuvieron hace poco más de un mes, en el que un aldeano vecino vino a ver a Naruto con la idea de un tratado de comercio, pero que tras estar a solas con él trató de clavarle un cuchillo en el cuello. Todos asienten con la cabeza, pues de seguro no hay nadie en Konoha que no recuerde el hecho, todavía puedes escuchar el eco de un enfurecido Sasuke reverberando por las montañas si prestas atención. Y no es para menos, pues a pesar de ser el Hokage se vio vergonzosamente salvado por la curación del zorro cuando el cuchillo sí dio en el blanco. Naruto trató de defenderse ante Sasuke, pero se vio aplastado bajo un sermón de lo fácil que era engañarlo porque no sabe juzgar a las personas.

—Entonces se me ocurrió una idea para entrenar su nivel de percepción.

Sasuke se pone de pie y ante los ojos atónitos, aunque Shikamaru está viendo por dónde viene la mano, otra figura aparece. Ino lo señala enseguida con un ruido raro de su garganta. ¡Ese es el hombre atractivo que recuerda!

—¿¡Eras tú!?

—Todos los días es una persona diferente, traté de que me descubriera antes de acercarme lo suficiente a él como para poder hacerle daño, ¿pueden adivinar cuántas veces lo logró?

La mujer castaña que vio Shikamaru aparece.

—Eso… de hecho, eso es una gran idea —Concede Sakura. Recuerda la secuencia de la torre, el hombre (Sasuke) se había acercado al cuello de Naruto mientras estaba distraído, con suma facilidad. Entiende totalmente el por qué quiere entrenarlo. —¿Esta es la misión que te estaba ocupando tanto tiempo?

—Espera, estoy segura que hubo un día en que Sakura-san vio a alguien en la torre al mismo tiempo que nosotros en la plaza, ¿cómo es posible eso? —dice Neji. Naruto incomprensivamente trata de cubrir su cara que no pierde ni un poco de color.

Sasuke sonríe. Tras la siguiente nube de polvo dos figuras aparecen, una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules y un desconocido de pelo negro y mismo color de ojos. El coro de asombro le vale un par de cumplidos, hacer clones iguales es algo sencillo, pero hacer clones completamente distintos a uno a la vez es una técnica no vista hasta ahora.

Naruto reza por dentro para que nadie haga una pregunta ligeramente más astuta. Cuando todos están enfocados en las distintas personas que Sasuke puede interpretar y el tema ha pasado a cuál es más atractivo que el otro, una pelea entre Temari, Sakura e Ino, Naruto levanta la mirada hacia el grupo pero alguien ya lo está observando a él.

Hinata, Neji y Shikamaru tienen sus ojos clavados en él. Se miran en silencio, una conversación muda, pero tan vergonzosa como puede serlo. Ellos lo saben, no cabe duda.

Porque sólo se necesita analizar un poco mejor para recordar que los rumores no sólo hablaban de personas charlando confianzudamente con Naruto, sino algo más escandaloso, personas que lo vieron en situaciones por demás indecentes. Es obvio conectar dos más dos. Aquello no sólo se trataba de un entrenamiento, que sí, tal vez sí es necesario. Pero no.

Aquello era sin dudas un pasatiempo con tintes exhibicionistas entre el gran Hokage y el protector de la aldea.

Pero no sería de la boca de ellos tres que se revelaría.

¿Quién puede culpar a una joven pareja por querer experimentar cosas nuevas? Aún si se trata de personas importantes como ellos que siempre están siendo observadas por alguien.

Naruto no quiere admitir que ver a Sasuke seducirlo con diferentes caras y cuerpos pero con su misma actitud le excita.

Sasuke no va a admitir que invertir los roles de vez en cuando y ver la cara nerviosa de Naruto, temiendo que alguien los pesque, también le excita.

Por eso ninguno de ellos tres abriría su boca. Dejarán correr el rumor con la consciencia limpia, tal vez aclarando cuando sea pertinente, que se trata de Sasuke disfrazado y no de alguien más que pueda manchar su imagen.

Y es que a veces los rumores tapan verdades que nadie necesita saber.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya ves, ¡súper corto y sin trama! (?) Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por tu tiempo perdido en mí ja ja ja
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
